The Dollhouse
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of a political woman, she lives under this 'perfect dollhouse' image at school. At home it's anything but perfect. What will happen, will she keep living under this image for forever? (InuKag)
1. Chapter 1

Sneek peek for my new story, The Dollhouse

"Kagome, get up it's your first day at your new school!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs. A teenage girl with silky black hair, and ice blue eyes shifted in bed. I should probably talk about this girl's life. Kagome's mom was a politician. Almost all of her campaign was about how she was a perfect person, and had perfect family. Perfect daughter and perfect son. A strong woman was her image, a strong woman whose husband bailed out on her, leaving her to care for a family. But that was wrong. Kagome wasn't perfect, but everyday she had to get up and act like a doll. Mrs. Higurashi, despite all her acting, wasn't strong. Every time she came home from work she would have too much, then go and yell at her children. Kagome's father did bail out on them though. Kagome hated him. The thought of him made her cry. "Why? Why father? How? How could you just leave us?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched her pillow.

And thanks for the review, especially yepiz4 you have no idea how much that means to me.


	2. Chapter 1 real

_**The Dollhouse Life**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Kagome, get up it's your first day at your new school!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs. A teenage girl with silky black hair, and ice blue eyes shifted in bed. I should probably talk about this girl's life. Kagome's mom was a politician. Almost all of her campaign was about how she was a perfect person, and had perfect family. Perfect daughter and perfect son. A strong woman was her image, a strong woman whose husband bailed out on her, leaving her to care for a family. But that was wrong. Kagome wasn't perfect, but everyday she had to get up and act like a doll. And Mrs. Higurashi, despite all her acting, wasn't strong. Every time she came home from work she would have too much, then go and yell at her children. Kagome's father did bail out on them though. Kagome hated him. The thought of him made her cry. "Why? Why father? How? How could you just leave us?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched her pillow.

Getting up and she wiping her eyes, "No, I won't cry." With that Kagome put on a lavender dress with a bow on the front. She then put on pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. For shoes she put on white high-heels. Once she was satisfied with her clothes, she put on light pink lip gloss, a bit of blush, eyeshadow, and put her hair into a half-ponytail. She then walked out of her pink room. She didn't want a pink room, she actually wanted it to be green, but have to have that perfect doll image right? "Morning Mother, morning Souta. "Morning Kagome." Her brother said cheerfully. "Morning dear, now I'll be late home tonight, I've got another campaign, so if you could pick up Souta and make dinner please? Thank you honey, you're a perfect daughter." Kagome new that that last one wasn't a statement, but a warning. "Bye dears, I hope you have a great day." With that Mrs. Higurashi walked out the door. Souta sighed. Kagome knew she had to be strong for her brothers, for others in general. Sometimes she wondered who would be strong for her. She pushed that thought aside and hugged her brother. "Come on Souta, if we don't hurry you might be late for your new school." Souta hugged her back, "Ok sis."

As they were driving to school, Kagome remembered the fight she had with her mother a few days ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Mother, why do we have to do this?" "Oh dear, it's for the good of all of us. My job is taking us to a new place. Besides, you'll get a new school and new friends." "But mom, I loved my old school! I loved my old friends! You're just doing this for your job! Have you ever thought about your children for a _moment_?! Have you ever thought about what Souta wanted? Have you ever even given a mother's love? Have you ever been there when he needed you? He wants you! That's all he asks for, and you can't even give him that! Why must you keep taking things from him!" "How dare you!" Mrs. Higurashi slapped Kagome. "Everything I have done has been for you! All I've done! Be grateful! I could have done what your father did! I could have left you too!" With that Mrs. Higurashi stormed out of the room.

 _ **Present**_

Kagome rubbed the spot where her mother slapped her. 'I know what I said was for Souta, but was it also for me? Is it that I want a mother's love too? I guess I'm privileged over Souta. I know what a mother's love is. He was too young at the time to remember it. No, I can't think about myself. I need to be the mother that Souta never had. I can't think about myself.'

Kagome looked down into Souta's face, reflected off the glass on the window. She looked into his chocolate eyes, the same eyes as her father's, looked at her. Those chocolate eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow. Souta had always hidden those eyes with his smiles in public. Kagome wished people would stop acting like Souta and she were dolls. All that they saw was the perfect school boy. Great at sports, great at academics, popular, always smiling, a true role-model. All that they saw in Kagome was a beautiful girl, great body, graceful, eloquent, smart, popular, a good girl, just like a doll. If they would just look deeper, they would see all the pain that they held. Souta always pretending to be happy, always wanting to make his friends happy. Kagome, always pretending to be strong for her brother. No, they couldn't see that, they never did. They probably never will.

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to see Souta looking at her. She put on a smile, although she didn't realize that it was a sad smile. "Yes Souta?" "Do you think I will ever be able to keep my school and friends?" Kagome's shoulders dropped ever so slightly, this new move was the sixth. "Yes Souta, I'm sure that one day we'll be able to." He smiled, "ok."

After about a minute she dropped Souta off. "Bye Souta, I love you. Have fun." Kagome told him. Once Souta was in the building, Kagome drove off. That question kept running through her mind, all the way until she got to the school. Kagome sighed, 'doll time' she thought. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She had perfected her smile for years. She looked truly happy; just one speck in her eyes didn't hold any light. "Well, let's see how long I can keep friends this time. If I even make any true friends." She said as she got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As soon as Kagome got out of the car she put on her 'I'm a perfect girl with a perfect life' face. She walked into the building and immediately met a mass of people. "Oh my gosh it's Kagome Higurashi, the Kagome Higurashi!" she heard, "Oh I wish I could be like her!" "She's so perfect!" "Look at her clothes, so perfect!" It kept going on and on. It was always like that. Eventually I got away from the crowd and was able to make it into the school's office. "What…" the lady at the desk growled until she noticed who she was, "Hello Miss Higurashi, may I interest you in something?" she said sweetly. Kagome pretended not to notice, "I was wondering if I may please receive my schedule and locker number?" Kagome asked politely. "Of yes, of course Miss Higurashi, right away." The lady scrambled around looking for it. "Ah here it is Miss Higurashi. Anything else I may get you?" "No thank you." With that she smiled and walked out the door.

Still having plenty of time to spare, like twenty minutes since she arrived early, she decided she needed a break from the crowded hall scenes. She found a beautiful cherry tree in a part of the grounds that was hidden from everybody. She went and sat down. A wave of emotion swept over her. She brought her knees up to her chest, and put her head down. Tears pricking at her eyes. "It's the same. Always the same, why can't people just see me for who I really am?" she asked herself. However much she wanted to cry though, she wouldn't let herself. She knew that if she started, she might never stop. "I'm just too different. No one can see the real me. No one probably wants to. They see me not as a human being, but a doll-like figure." With that she hugged her knees even tighter. "I'm alone."Then the bell rang. "I can't let anyone see me like this. It wouldn't fit that perfect girl image." Kagome took a deep breath, then stood up and walked into the building. Trying to leave the emotions behind her.

When she got into her first classroom, she got in exactly on time. "Welcom Miss. Higurashi, I hope you found your schedule and locker pleasing." The teacher said. The teacher was a little younger in age; she had fair skin, and brown eyes. Her black hair was pulled back and decorated with coral. "I did, thank you Ms. Sunjin."

Most of you are probably wondering why Ms. Sunjin had on robes. Well you see, Uni High is a school for both demons and humans. Ms. Sunjin was a water demon. Now most demons preferred to dress in normal clothes, for some odd reason Ms. Sunjin wanted to wear robes.

Anyways, "So Miss Higurashi, would you like to come up front and say a little about yourself?" Kagome smiled, although on the inside she groaned, "I'd love to Ms. Sunjin." Kagome walked up to the front in her graceful model style that her mother forced her to do. When she turned around, she saw that all but one was looking at her with interest. The one person who wasn't was a boy with long silvery-white hair and dog ears sticking out of his head. His eyes were closed and he was leaning back in his chair in boredom. He wore a white t-shirt with a black tie, and black pants(school uniform), but he also wore black hoodie and headphones were around his neck.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I just moved here a week ago, so I'm pretty new to Tokyo." "Hey Kagome, are you a model?" Kagome smiled (her fake smile that looks real), "No, I am not a model." One of the girls spoke up, "But you're so perfect! You should be a model." Kagome blushed at this, then "She doesn't look perfect to me." It was that silver haired guy. Kagome only did what her mother told her to do, she smiled. "Well I'm sorry I didn't notice how perfect you were." She replied, with a tone of kindness and one small shard in it to. The guy looked up, "keh." He replied. With that, Kagome went back to her seat, when she was passing the guy she said, "I know I'm not perfect, I'm glad you do to." She finished going back to her seat. She didn't notice the boy looking back at her.

After class was over, a girl went up to her. "Isn't Inuyasha dreamy? He along with two others are the most popular in the school. They come from families of rank, no one talks to them though. They are so much above us that we are not worthy to talk to them. I think you are so amazing Miss Higurashi, I really admire you. I love your clothes, and of course your hair, and the way you put your makeup on is just divine!" Kagome heaved an inward sigh, 'I should have known that this was going to happen. Always kissing the ground I walk on, and always sucking up to me. I wish they'd stop.' But she replied, "Oh don't worry about it, I don't hate you." The girl smiled, "That's great!" she then ran off. Kagome noticed that the girl went up to her friends and it looked like she was gloating about talking to ' _THE_ Kagome Higurashi.' The girl was acting like Ms. Everything, all the girls around her were in admiration. Kagome sighed and looked out the window towards the cherry tree. "Perfect, huh? Far from it." With that she walked to her next class.

 _ **Lunch**_

Everyone was crowding around Kagome. "Will you sit with us?" "No she'll sit with us." "No way, it'll totally be us." With all the arguing going around, no one noticed her slipping away. She walked to the cherry tree. She sat down and sighed, she didn't feel very hungry at the moment. She rested her head on the trunk of the tree and looked up into the branches. A single tear came down and traced her jaw line. 'Will they ever see me?' Then she heard footsteps. She quickly wiped away the tear, and straightened herself. It was a group of three people. All smiling, all laughing, all enjoying each other's company. Not holding anything back from each other. Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy, and a twinge of sadness. 'No, I have to be strong. I can't afford to let my emotions better me,' she then took out her unfinished drawing. It was a drawing of a girl. But there was something missing. She couldn't place what though.

She felt a shadow over her. She looked up. A girl was standing over her. The same girl that Kagome saw in the group. "That's a beautiful drawing." "Thank you." The girl smiled, "I'm Sango, and it's nice to meet you. May I ask your name?" Kagome smiled, she didn't know who she was, "Kagome." She wish had said something else. But she couldn't. Sango would have eventually found out anyways. "Ahem!" Sango and Kagome looked over to see the silver haired boy and another black haired boy. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot, this is," she pointed to the silver haired boy, "Inuyasha, the other is Miroku, he's a pervert by the way." "Sango, why must you always say that in front of the beautiful ladies." Miroku whined. "Because it's true." Inuyasha butted in. "Oh by the way, I am perfect." "Then what's with the dog ears?" "Well I'm sorry that I'm half dog demon!" Inuyasha yelled. "I didn't say that I had a problem with them. But if you want to judge someone so quickly, then tell me this. What _is_ perfect?" Inuyasha was taken aback, he had not expected that.

The bell rang. The three went off, Inuyasha was lost in thought. He then remembered the drawing that Kagome held. 'That picture, it had no life in it. Why? And why can't I get her question out of my head?'


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Kagome, is it ok if I go practice my soccer?"Souta asked when they got home from school. "Yeah, that's ok." With that Souta ran outside, leaving Kagome all alone in the kitchen. She sighed, "Guess I'd better get my homework done." She went into her room and sat down at her mahogany writing desk. She pulled opened her backpack, and she saw a pink note. She opened it and read it, 'Meet us at Green Park as soon as you read this. Sango', Kagome smiled, she closed the note and got up. She walked outside, "Hey Souta, want to go to the park with me?" Souta looked up and smiled, "Sure!" Souta loved the park; it was their one place where they could get away from their mother. Kagome took Souta's hand, and together they walked to the park.

"Hey, Kagome! Over here!" Sango was jumping up and waving her hands. Miroku was sitting down underneath the tree. Another boy, around Souta's age was kicking a soccer ball around; Souta immediately started to play with the boy. "Hey Sango, Miroku, how are you?" she asked politely. Kagome couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere, not that she cared. "Hey wench, you forgetting someone!?" Kagome heard an irritated voice, "No not particularly." Then she heard a rustle of branches, a silver flash past her, and landed on the ground right in front of her. "Oh really?" Kagome looked on with emotionless eyes, "So you're the one I forgot?" She heard growling. 'Who does she think she is? And those emotionless eyes are starting to bug me. I can't figure them out.' "Come on Kagome, you don't mean that." Miroku cut in, "and what if I do?" More growling came from behind her, "Inuyasha, if you don't stop growling, people are going to think that you are a scary mutt with rabies." Then she felt something push her back hard against the tree. "Why don't you just shut up?!" "What, having trouble excepting who you are?" "You don't know who I am!" "But you do."

It was a simple sentence, but that sentence held pain. To Kagome, it was simple, Inuyasha was given something special, something that could help him carry on, something she wanted. To Inuyasha, that something special was a curse, something he didn't want, something that always held him back. Kagome turned around and started to stare off into the distance, trying to shrug off her tears. She felt something on her left shoulder. "But knowing who I am is a burden." Kagome shrugged off the object, Inuyasha's hand. "Not knowing who you are is even more of a burden." "How's that! You're luckier than you think! If you don't know, you can make yourself anything you want!" Inuyasha raised his voice, but Kagome still whispered, "You don't know who I am, I don't know who I am, for all we know, I could become your enemy…and your end. And with that, Kagome turned around and walked off, taking Souta along with her. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha all stared after the two retreating figures.

'They don't understand either, well, I guess I should have expected that. No one can understand.' "Kagome," she looked down at Souta. "Yeah?" "Well, why did we leave? I was having fun." Kagome instantly felt ashamed she hadn't thought about how Souta felt, "Well you see, it was about time we get home." "Oh ok." Souta smiled and started to run off home. Kagome ran after him.

 _ **The next day at school**_

Kagome avoided Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. She still kept on that perfect doll look. If she didn't her mother would kill her. "So Kagome, do you like my outfit?" a girl asked her. "Oh yes, it's gorgeous on you." All the boys swarmed around her, pushing the poor girl out of the way. All of them were asking her out at once. "Oh thank you for the offers boys, but I can't choose all of you." She smiled her famous cute smile. All the boys instantly melted hearts in their eyes. "Kawaii!" While the boys were busy daydreaming, she quietly slipped away. The heat in the building was cranked up all the way, (she did transfer in the middle of the year so it's winter). She wished they wouldn't crank it up so high. To be honest, she had a fever. But she wouldn't be allowed to miss school anyways, so she ignored it. She tried to pretend that everything was normal, but that whole scenario affected her. In an empty corridor she stopped and was breathing hard. Her face was flushed. Then she felt someone press her back to his chest. A hand felt her forehead. Two hands then turned her around. Two serious golden eyes looked straight into her ice blue ones. "You're sick." "I'm not." "You are so don't argue with me." "I'm…" she never finished her sentence because she almost fainted. Inuyasha's strong hands supported her. "You were saying?" "Ok, so maybe I am sick, so what?" "You should go home." "Sorry, can't do that." "Why not." "Whatever." Kagome got up and walked away, leaving a worried Inuyasha looking after her.

 _ **Lunch**_

"Hey girls, how are you?" Kagome asked. "Amazing! So how was your classes?" "Great thanks." Kagome smiled, then a face that looked like she forgot something appeared on her face. "Oh excuse me girls, I've got something to do." She rushed out of the cafeteria and outside. She went over to the cherry tree. The fresh air helped her feel better. The headache started to go away. She put her forehead against the trunk of the tree. She turned around and slid down the tree. "What will mother say?" She remembered what her mother did this morning.

 _ **Flashback**_

"What! You dare to ask to stay home today?! How dare you!" Kagome felt her mother strike her cheek. Her mother then gruffly grabbed her arm and started to shake it. "Never ask that again!" "But mom, I have a fever, I don't want to get the other kids sick too." "How dare you lie to me! Now get to school. You'll walk, I'm driving Souta to school today." Souta looked with sympathy at Kagome, but he knew nothing could be done, his mother was angry enough already.

 _ **Present**_

"I hate my life. What would happen if I just died? Would anyone care? Would it just be another sad drama told by my mother for her campaign? Dad I hate you! How could you just leave me with her? It's because of you that our family is a wreck. But mother keeps forcing us to act perfect. It's because of you that I can't be myself. It's because of you that I don't even know myself anymore!" Hot tears streamed down her face. "I don't know myself!" she kept repeating, more desperately each time, more tears pouring down each time. Then she started to cough. She was coughing up blood. She stared at it. Her eyes wide. "I knew I should have stayed home." She wiped the blood on the ground. She tried to stand up, her eyes started to cloud with black. She almost fainted, she fell, only to be caught in the nick of time by the same strong hands from earlier. "See? Didn't I tell you should go home?" Kagome's breathes were shaky. She then closed her eyes. She hadn't gotten sleep for the past two months. She needed it. Inuyasha looked at her tenderly. He picked her up and brought her to the nurse's office.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kagome woke up in the nurse's office. Three sets of eyes were looking at her. "Are you ok?" It was Inuyasha. Kagome tried to sit up, she immediately was held back. "Don't move!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm fine though." Kagome complained. "Oh no you're not! You need some rest." Miroku said sternly. Kagome sighed, all three took that as her sign of defeat. "You knew you had a fever. Why did you go to school?" Kagome looked at all three. She then realized, they were different. They didn't ask because they thought of her as an idol, someone perfect. This was a question of worry, but it was also accusing her. She had never heard that tone before, she had only heard, admiration, or anger. It was nice. She then realized that these were people that she could trust to be true friends. She smiled. The three were taken aback, why was she smiling?

"My mother won't let me." "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked confused. "It's ok, it's for my own good. If I don't go I can't learn." All three were again taken aback, "But isn't she supposed to be, 'the epitome of motherhood, the role model for all mother's out there?'" Miroku asked, quoting one of Mrs. Higurashi's campaign adds. Kagome thought, 'The role model? Hah! Not even close. She's been a wreck ever since my father left her. She took up drinking, she beats me, she is always gone, she always sacrifices the things Souta and I love for her campaigns, she forces us to act 'perfect'.' Instead she said, "She is though, she's a wonderful mother, I wouldn't trade for any other." Kagome smiled even wider, it looked so real. Then Kagome looked up and saw the time on the clock.'Oh crap! She's going to kill me!' I'm have to start heading home now, thank you for everything." She got off the gray cot and walked out of the classroom. AS soon as she got out of sight of anybody, she started to sprint home.

Twenty minutes later Kagome reached home, panting. Running for twenty minutes straight while one has a fever is not easy, quite the opposite. As soon as she opened the front door she knew she was in trouble. Her mother was standing there, tapping her foot, clearly not a happy camper (especially since she despised camping anyways). "You're late." "I'm sorry mother." Kagome felt a blow to her cheek, "That's what you always say you ungrateful little piece of crap."Kagome put her hand up to her cheek. Her eyes wide, completely shocked. "You're always late! Have you ever thought about how I feel? But no you selfish little brat you never do!" Tears pricked at Kagome's eyes, threatening to fall. "Go to your room Kagome and think about what you've done!" Kagome turned on her heel and ran from the room. She held back the tears, she had to be strong. She had to be strong, strong for Kohaku. She couldn't let her emotions get out of control, they were irrational, and being rational right now was the best thing.

As she was about to head upstairs, Kohaku came in from the backyard. "Hey Kagome, what are you doing?" he asked. She bent down slightly and ruffled his hair; he scrunched his face up at that, "I'm just going to my room to do my homework." "Oh, ok, is it ok if I go play my video games?" he asked, "Did you finish your homework." "Duh." He said as if it were obvious. I guess he didn't realize that most boys his age put off their homework until 3 am in the morning. "Ok, go ahead." Kohaku beamed and rushed to his xbox. Kagome smiled a small sad smile. 'You have no idea how lucky you are Kohaku. I wish I had the innocence you had; it would make life much easier. You don't know what mom does behind our backs.' She thought. She turned and walked up the stairs. She walked in and slowly closed her door. She walked over to her window which overlooked the street. She saw three little kids on the street, all having fun, all running around, not a care in the world. 'I remember when I was their age.' A memory came to her mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

A young Kagome was staring out the window. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining, the sky was a deep blue, not a single cloud in the sky. A slight breeze swept through the trees, causing the branches to sway slightly. "Mother?" "What is it?" her mother responded gruffly. "I heard some girls at school say that they were going to go to the park today. May I go?" Her mother glared. "No." "Why not?" Kagome asked innocently. "Because, you are a lady, oh I have an idea!" Kagome looked up excitedly. "What is it mother?" "Instead I will call you're etiquette teacher. I'm sure she would love to teach you some more." Kagome's shoulders dropped slowly. "Yes mother." She said dejectedly.

 _ **End Flashback**_

That was always how it was. She never got to play, she never got to have fun and just be a kid. Then she saw some girls around her age sitting on the lawn and painting their nails, chatting away. Kagome couldn't do that either. She never stayed long enough at a school to be able to freely chat with girls and have best friends. For a while Kagome tried, but in the end she gave up, less heartbreak that way. She was pretty sure that people would forget about her anyways so it didn't matter. Kagome turned away, 'no point dwelling over the impossible.' She thought, with that she turned her mind to homework.

After about an hour, she finished all of it. Well almost all. Although it wasn't even going to be assigned until much later, her teacher gave it to her to give her a head start. It was all about why people need love (couple love) and friendship. See the dilemma? Well if you can't, Kagome didn't believe in friendship, and definitely love. She had long forgotten what it was truly like. She hadn't felt it in a long time. All she had known for the last many years was her brother's love (but that doesn't count.) And Kagome realized long ago that the friends she used to make only were friends with her for bragging rights. So the assignment just lay there on the table, unheeded.

A knock came to the door, interrupting Kagome from her memories. The door slowly opened, and Souta peeked his head through, "Someone's here for you." He told her. Kagome looked up, a quizzical look on her face.


	6. Chapter 5

**By the way thank you mica and yepiz4 and midnightbeautyotaku for reviewing, don't worry here is my update yay! :) I really appreciate it. Also thank you miss guest for pointing my mistake out. I'm so embarrassed and sorry. Kagome has to be strong for Souta not Kohaku just so you know.**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Inuyasha went up to the mahogany door of the Higurashi residence. He took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door. She recognized Inuyasha and flung the door wide open. "Mr. Inuysaha Takahashi! It's a pleasure for you to grace us with this visit. What brings you here? Please come in! What would you like?" Inuyasha got that a lot. But this time, something was off, her eyes, they looked like a foxes. Smooth and cunning, just like in the story of The Fox and the Crow.

"Mother, who is it?" the little boy from the park came into the room. He then looked up and saw Inuyasha. "Souta! How could you be so rude! Greet Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi." His mother scolded. Inuyasha flashed a glance at her, but it instantly disappeared. "Hello Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi. I hope you are well today." "I'm good." Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. "I was wondering if I may speak with Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi's eyes lit up, "Of course, take…" she coughed, "I mean of course you may speak with her, Souta go get her." Again, Inuyasha's eyes briefly flashed a glance at her. Souta nodded and rushed up the stairs.

After about a minute, Kagome and Souta came down. "What do you need mother?" she asked. "First you should greet our guest." Mrs. Higurashi gestured at Inuyasha. "Oh, hello Inuyasha, I hope that you are well." She asked. But it sounded as if it was learned from heart, but with no actually meaning to it. Only Kagome and Inuyasha noticed though. "Kagome, Inuyasha wishes to speak with you, why don't you take my car and go for a little drive?"Mrs. Higurashi offered. Kagome looked at her mother, no emotion showing, but there was suspicion in her mind. 'She never lets me even touch her, why the change now?' "Inuyasha, could you please drive her?" "Sure." He answered. Mrs. Higurashi gave him the keys and he walked out the door. "Wha…" Kagome was pushed out the door before she had time to finish her sentence.

and polite when her mother was there, but he didn't show it. "Yeah." "Well?" "I was wondering if you would like to come to my party tomorrow." Kagome for some reason felt her heart to a tiny flip. "Well, I would have to check with my mother first, but I think I might be able to." "Great," then realizing what he just said, "Sango will really enjoy that." Kagome, noticing his slip up but going along with it, "yeah, hopefully this will give Miroku a bit of a break." "yeah, you should have seen him last year. By the time the party was over he had been knocked out way over ten times." "That's a lot." Kagome put on her fake smile, "You know, you don't have to fake things with me." Kagome was shocked, "W-what do you mean?" "You know what I mean." Kagome sighed, 'Do you really think it's that easy? If I did you'd think I'm a freak.' "Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired that's all." "I know how to fix that." Kagome gave Inuyasha a perplexed look, "What do you mean?" "Just trust me." He then turned on the radio. A nightcore form of Welcome to the Club was on, (I love that song, and it's so catchy.) Kagome started to sing softly, and Inuyasha was nodding his head to the beat. Kagome was smiling, her eyes twinkled and her smile was wide and bright. Inuyasha then halted the car and, yes sadly he turned off the music. "We're here." Kagome looked out the window and in front of her was an incredibly fancy café. Then to her surprise Inuyasha opened the car door for her and held out his hand. She took it and carefully stepped out of the car. Together, hand in hand, they went in. Kagome ended up ordering a caramel mocha while Inuyasha got mint latte. They came in really fancy tea cups. "Thank you for doing this Inuyasha." "How long have you gone on without any sleep?" This question startled her. "Who said I haven't gotten any sleep?" "The look in your eyes." Kagome was slightly shocked, she thought she had hidden it perfectly, apparently not. 'At least he probably hasn't…" "When you are done with your mocha I'd like to talk to you privately, I have a place in mind." He told her.

About 10 minutes later he opened up the door to her car again. Kagome looked up and saw a huge mansion. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled her through a small hedge in yard. There were two hedges that made a kind of path, and for a little while that's all she could see. The ground underneath their feet was brick. Then the hedge opened up to reveal a beautiful garden private and secluded. They walked until they were in the middle of the bridge over a beautiful pond. The pond was surrounded with many beautiful flowers it created a beautiful ambience, except for the whole part that it had started to rain a minute before. Inuyasha tenderly turned Kagome to face him, his hands were placed onto her shoulders and….

I'm so mean, I'm cutting you off here. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next Mwa ha ha ha ha!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _Inuyasha tenderly turned Kagome to face him, his hands were placed onto her shoulders and_ he looked down into her eyes, he was serious, "Kagome, I want you to tell me, how long have you been bottling up your feelings?" Kagome was taken aback. She tried to back away, to run away, but Inuyasha held firm. "Kagome please tell me." "How would you know? Why would I be bottling up my feelings?" "I can tell because your eyes show it. Please, tell me." Although it phrased as a question, his voice was firm, but his eyes were kind." Tears started to well up in Kagome's eyes. She just couldn't take it anymore, her heart couldn't take it anymore. She buried her head in his chest. Tears were streaming, soft whimpers were detected by Inuyasha's ears. "Oh Kagome." His voice was now no longer firm but soft loving. "I promised myself that I would be strong, I need to be strong for Souta, but for some reason, I can't." Then the phone rang. Kagome got out of Inuyasha's embrace and took a deep breath. Once she got a hold of herself she answered it.

"Hello?" "Is this Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" "This is, may I ask who this is?" "This is the hospital. You're brother was found inside the home," Kagome's hand started to shake, her eyes were wide pleading that she wasn't going to hear…," He has multiple knife wounds and it seems like he had seizure." Kagome gasped, she put her hand up to her mouth, "I'll be right there." "One more thing too, your mother is nowhere to be found. Ok, bye." "Bye." Her voice sounded desolate and empty. Her eyes stared straight ahead, she sank to the ground. "Kagome, what happened?" "Inuyasha?" "Yes?" "Can you take me to the hospital?" "Of course."

When they got to the hospital Kagome rushed right away to desk. "Excuse me?" "Yes? Who would you like to see?" "Souta Higurashi." "Of course," the lady got up and led her over to a room a few feet away. As Kagome put a hand on the doorknob she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked back, "Be prepared for what you are about to see." Kagome's eyes widened, and she slowly nodded, dreading what she might see.

She slowly turned the doorknob, and after taking a deep breath, opened the door. There was Souta, deathly pale lying on hospital bed, his breath short and raspy, an IV hooked up, and a heart beat monitor set up next to him. Her knees crumbled underneath her, "Souta," she whispered. Then realization hit her, "Souta!" she rushed up to the little boy. "Souta," she softly brushed her hand on his face. She noticed his bloodstained hospital gown, "Oh Souta, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…" "No…sis… it's not your fault…don't even think like that." A weak raspy voice spoke up. Kagome jerked up, "Souta, don't talk, your too weak." Kagome sat down on the bed and held his frail body, "Mothers gone." Kagome stared at him dumbfounded. "Excuse me?" "Mothers gone, she left to go live with her advisor." "Why?" "She said she was sick of us." Kagome was shocked, her whole world was crumbling around her. "But Kagome?" she looked at him "I'm glad that I got you for a sister. I love you." "Souta don't say such things." "Kagome, He is calling me back to Him, don't be sad. If I reach Heaven I will pray for you." "No Souta, don't go! Don't leave me!" "It won't be forever," he reached his pale hand and cupped her chin. "I had a great life, filled with love. I am ready. I love you, goodbye." With that his hand fell down limply. The heartbeat monitor went BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Kagome was shaking, she couldn't take it, her brother dead, and her mother gone; she had never loved her mother but her mother was the only way that Souta and her could be given a home. It was too much to take, "Souta! Souta please wake up! Souta!" she was shaking him, "SOUTA! Inuyasha stepped forward, and put his hand on her shoulder, "Kagome it'll be alright." "Shut up!" Inuyasha stepped back. "What?" "Just shut up! What do you know! You've never had your parents walk out on you! You haven't seen your brother die on you! How could you know anything!" She turned to face him. A despair was on her face that was borderline madness, and Inuyasha knew this. He looked at the dead boy, "Souta wouldn't want you like this." "SHUT UP! Just shut up!" Kagome's knees gave out on her and she sat there, weeping, tears flowing freely, she had lost the one person who for so long had meant everything to her. "I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, then he knocked her out.

Once Inuyasha had taken her to his mansion he looked up her relations. The only relation she had left was coincidently his school's principle, Kaede, her grandmother on her father's side. He called the woman and got her address. After twenty minutes he arrived. Kagome was still out cold so he picked her up and carried her over to the house. Once she was safely inside he left.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

It had been a week since Souta's death, and since Kagome had gone to school. Kagome was staying in her room, sitting on her windowsill staring off into space. She hadn't moved from that spot since she woke up. She hadn't eaten a thing; neither did she care.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, the first movement she made for a while. Tears started to stream down her face, 'Why did you leave me to Souta? What's the point? Life is useless if you have no one to love. Oh Souta,' she got up. 'I guess you wouldn't want me to sit around here and mope would you?' Kagome sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the clock, she still had time to make it to school. She took up the picture of her brother and stroked it. She then set it down and started to get ready. Her grandmother was already gone, so she immediately went out.

When she arrived she noticed that she was the only one not in the classrooms. She slowly walked to her locker, she was starting to regret her decision. She was just about to grab her books when she noticed a clipping, it held a picture of Kagome's family. Then a picture of a dead boy, Souta. It read, ' _On November 8_ _th_ _it was reported that Souta Higurashi had died from stab wounds, and his mother, the famous politician Jun Higurashi, had gone missing. It is unknown who the murderer was.'_ Tears started to blossom in her eyes. She then averted her eyes, closed the locker, and walked to class. She resolved that she would get revenge for her brother by whatever means necessary.

When she opened the door to class everyone looked up in surprise. Well what did you expect? They hadn't seen her in a week, she looked weak, a little disheveled, her bangs covered her eyes. She didn't look like the usual collected, sophisticated girl that they knew. She ignored them all and walked to her seat. For the rest of class, she kept her head down and took notes. Everyone knew to keep their distance, she clearly needed her space. Sango looked at Inuyasha as if to ask, 'do you think she'll be ok?' he shrugged, he honestly didn't know. She looked weak, but there was something else, he didn't know what but he was worried about it, it almost gave him the chills.

Kagome completely ignored all the stares and walked to her seat. "Ok class, anyways, back to what we were learning…" and so he continued. Every few seconds Inuyasha would look at Kagome, checking to see if she was alright.

Kagome glanced at him and caught him staring, at first her eyes showed surprise, then nothingness. She turned around and ignored him for the rest of the class.

 _ **At night**_

Kagome checked to see if her grandmother was asleep before she slipped back to her room and pulled on a black haltertop with black skinny jeans, black boots, and a black jacket. She pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail. Her eyes were ice cold but held the fire of revenge. She pulled out two knives (who knows where she got them) as well as a bow and arrow. She jumped out her window and easily landed on the grass. She looked up at the window and saw the picture of her dead brother, 'I will avenge you Souta.' She turned back and donned on a mask. Then she ran out into the night as quiet as a cat.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Kagome slipped in and out of the shadows, all night she had been searching for clues on to who the murderer of her brother was. So far she had interrogated many people, none of them had answers though. Then she'd tear off looking for more people. When people asked her name she told them, "Archer, and if you say anything about this to the police, I will make you regret it." She would then turn and jump out of the window. She didn't have time to waste on pathetic weaklings who didn't have a snip of information on the murderer.

Kagome looked at the sky, the sun was about to rise. She better get home before Kaede woke up. She sprinted past a house, not noticing who was looking out the window. He had already heard about someone with a mask calling herself Archer who was interrogating people. His eyebrows rose a bit but then turned away.

When Kagome returned home she was just able to get her pajamas on and get into bed before Kaede started to stir. Kagome sighed her eyes misty and distant, 'nothing tonight, I'm sorry Souta I wasn't' able to avenge you.' But then her eyes hardened into pits of dark determination and hatred, 'but I will find and destroy your murderer, I will slaughter him just as he did you.'

After that long night her body was exhausted but her mind wouldn't let her fall asleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she rolled out of bed and put on clothes. She decided that she didn't want to talk to Kaede so she slipped out of her window and onto the lawn below. She shouldered her bag and walked off not knowing where she was going and not caring as long as it was away from there. Her stormy eyes like a blizzard.

She was walking lost in thought, thinking about the murderer. 'It wasn't the many I visited last night, they weren't it, unless they were lying, it could have been the secretary…' she was so deep in them that she didn't even notice passing Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

"Inuyasha, do you think that she'll be ok? Do you think this could have been because of her brother?" Sango asked, worry all over her face, actually all over all of their faces.

"I don't know, her brother was the most important thing to her in the whole world. I just don't know."

"Maybe I should go, um, cheer her up." Miroku, a weird grin on his face, receiving two big bumps on his head.

"Pervert." Sango glared, "what kind of thing to say in such a serious thing. It's no laughing matter, Kagome is hurt and we have to help her." She then ran to Kagome, "Hey Kagome, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No, where I'm going is somewhere where you can't follow." Kagome then walked on ahead, leaving a confused Sango in her wake.

"Do you guys know what she meant?" Inuyasha grew quiet his expression darkened.

"What?!" Sango and Miroku were both looking at him anxiously. Then they thought, they looked at each other. They were pretty sure they knew what he meant, and it was not good. They both silently agreed to watch Kagome closely over the next few days.

As the school day passed on they noticed that Kagome began to grow fidgety. She wanted to get out of this place, she wanted night to come. The faster the better. She had noticed that Inuyasha and the others were watching her closely, she pretended that she didn't notice, 'they don't know what I'm planning so there is no problem. If they did know they would have acted already. Besides if they do know, they probably don't know my whole plan.'

Kagome wasn't the only one who was having trouble focusing. While Miroku and Sango did focus on the classwork, Inuyasha just couldn't focus. 'Oh Kagome, I know it hurts but you have to let it go. It's going to destroy you. Why can't you see that there is someone who is here for you? Why can't you realize that what you're going to do anything, you can't change the past.'

The teacher noticed the restlessness of one student and the distant other student. He decided to ask the easier student. At the end of class, he called Kagome to him for a minute. "Kagome? Can you come here for a bit?" Kagome picked up her bag and walked over to him. The teacher waited for a sec for all the students to get out of the classroom before he began. "Kagome?" "Yes?" "I was wondering if something is up or if something happened?" Kagome pulled on her signature fake smile which looked real. "No sir, nothing's going on. Is that all?" the teacher looked at her for a second before he was convinced. "No Kagome that was all I wanted to know. You may leave." As Kagome walked out the door her smile dropped, all cheerfulness gone. 'Finally, only a few more hours until nightfall. Only a few more hours until I can avenge Souta.'

 _ **So how did you like it? Good? Please review and don't miss my other stories**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

It had been a long dinner, after dinner Kaede stayed up for an hour or two and went to bed. Even then Kagome waited for thirty minutes to make sure that Kaede was asleep. She then got her attire on and went out. The moon was covered by clouds unlike last time. As she passed by the same mansion as on her last outing something caught her attention, she couldn't see very well she was only able to see the silhouettes of a man.

She stopped. "What are you doing up so late? Didn't you know it's dangerous out on the streets at night?" "I would say the same for you." Kagome was shocked but quickly recovered herself. "I don't need to fear the night, it's my friend." Then the clouds moved revealing the moon. The moons rays slowly cast themselves down onto the silhouette, illuminating him to show that it was none other then Inuyasha. Two figures stepped out from behind Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango. "We know what you're about to do Kagome, and we can't let you. There is no way we are going to let you carry through with it." Kagome took off her mask, and glared at the three of them. Sango stepped up and put her hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, you don't have to carry this out. Remember…" Kagome shrugged off Sango's hands, "And what do you think I'm planning?" "You're going to find and kill Souta's murderer and right after that kill yourself."

Kagome took a step back, she had never expected that they would be able to figure that out, especially not the suicide. Her composure came back though and she pulled herself up. "So if you know that then you know that you won't possibly be able to dissuade me from my decision. It's final." She was about to turn around when she was forcefully turned around.

"You are so selfish Kagome! Your brother dies and I know that it's hard for you but you refuse to realize that there just because your brother is gone doesn't mean that your life is over! Get over yourself!" Inuyasha yelled. Then his voice softened, "You have friends who are here for you." Kagome looked away, the storm started to quiet in her eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but the thing is… I have to do this. He was the one thing I could come back to. Now he's gone." "Killing the murderer and yourself won't bring him back to life. In the end it will only make you feel worse…" Kagome turned her head away, "Souta wouldn't want this." "What do you know what Souta wanted! Do you think he wanted to be stabbed?! Do you think he wanted to suffer in pain?! Do you think he wanted to die!?" "No, but he wouldn't want you to do this." "I will get my revenge, and you're not going to stop me." Inuyasha sighed. "Fine, just let us come with you."

Then Miroku spoke up, "Hey just wondering, where is your mom?" she disappeared when Souta was… "Oh my gosh! You don't think…" Kagome put her hand up to her face. She looked at Inuyasha with wild eyes. Then she ran off. The three sped off after her.

She finally stopped at a tunnel. "Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked her while taking big rasping breaths. "Don't you think that it's odd how when I left my mother was with Souta, but then she disappeared?" "Could she have been kidnapped?" "No, I know that for a fact, my mom always has a pistol in her purse and knows karate. The only time she would get kidnapped would be if it was a sort of stunt for a campaign to make people pity her." Inuyasha looked at her, "you think that your mother killed Souta didn't you?" She nodded. "But why would she do that? What reason could a mother have of killing her son?" Miroku asked. "She's twisted, who knows what goes on in her head. The only way to find out is to go in there. Come on, I'll show you the way." She led the three into the cave and walked over to a small rock at the far end of the cave. She tilted the rock back slightly and a mechanical switch could be heard clicking. The wall of the cave slid back and to the side revealing a secret room, and what they saw shocked them.

 **So I just noticed, it's really awesome to read Chapter 7 of this story while listening to the nightcore version of Runnin' you know the one with the boy and the origami birds surrounding him**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The wall at the end slid back and to the side and there in the center of that secret room was Mrs. Higurashi. She was sitting there like a nervous sobbing wreck. When she saw Kagome she wailed even harder. Kagome rushed up to her mother. "No, stay away Kagome, stay away from this murderess!" Kagome stood shocked. "W-what?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, unlike the other two, he was not confused at Kagome's surprise. He realized that even though she said she believed that it was her mother, she deep down didn't believe it. He walked up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"W-why did you do it mother? Souta was your son!" tears were streaming down Kagome's soft flawless face. Mrs. Higurashi put her hands up to her face, "I didn't mean to! It was an accident. No, no excuses, it was entirely my fault. I went upstairs to go take a shower and after that I took my medicine which always leaves me groggy and my eyes fuzzy. I know I wasn't supposed to until when I was in bed but I couldn't help it my urge was on again. So when I came downstairs he was leaning over and I could only see his black shirt. I immediately jumped to the conclusion that Souta was a robber. So I- so I," her sobs started to get louder and she wailed, "I killed by darling baby boy! I killed Souta!" she broke down into sobs.

Kagome was distressed, but she realized that she had to stay strong. The darkness and the raging storm instantly evaporated into thin air. Her eyes softened as she went up to her mother and hugged her. "Oh mother, it was an accident. Souta wouldn't want you to be distressed and ruin your life like this." "Isn't that what Inuyasha told Kagome all along which she was ignoring?" Miroku whispered to Sango resulting in a big bonk on his head. Sango sighed, "sometimes you can be the biggest idiot I have ever met."

Kagome sighed, "It's ok mom, no one is going to blame you." Her mother stopped sniffling a little. "R-really? Do you mean it?" "Of course you are not to blame, it was all an accident. But mother…" "yes Kagome?" "You must promise me to stop taking drugs, it was the drugs that caused you to kill Souta, so to honor his memory please stop." "Of course Kagome I promise you and Souta that I won't even touch drugs." "Thank you mom." With that she helped her mother up and they went home. With Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango following.

After she got her mother to bed, and Miroku and Sango went home Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you for being there for me. And I," Kagome blushed and started to fidget, "Inuyasha, I… I love you!" Inuyasha stared at her for a second. "I loved you ever since the first day I met you when you actually treated me like a person, not some perfect snobby doll. I…" she never got to finish because just then she was pulled into the arms of Inuyasha. "I love you too Kagome, and if you'll allow it, I want to be your boyfriend." As an answer Kagome reached up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. When she pulled away, Inuyasha pulled her back and gave her a full passionate kiss on the lips.

The next day at school everyone was surprised to see another big change in Kagome. She seemed more relaxed, her eyes reminded many of the feeling of being cozy in a chair next to the fire. She didn't wear pink like before, nor did she wear black, she now wore light blue and purple and silver, laughing easily with Miroku and Sango, hand in hand with Inuyasha. When she heard someone whisper, "She doesn't look like a doll anymore," she beamed and said, "Of course I don't look like a doll." Then her tone changed, "and if you ever compare me with a doll again I swear I will whoop your butt all the way to Jupiter and back." Then she turned back to her friends smiling and laughing as if nothing happened. Every weekend she would visit her brother Souta's grave where she would place flowers everytime Inuyasha joined her, and occasionally Sango and Miroku would too. Two months after Kagome's makeup with her mother, her father came back and he remarried Mrs. Higurashi.

 _ **Ten years later**_

Kagome was staring at herself in the mirror, Sango was beside her, both were in a beautiful white dress. They smiled at each other, "Ready?" Sango asked, "Ready. Let's go." When they stepped outside they came face to face with their fathers and took their arms. Butterflies were fluttering in Kagome's stomach, but her face radiated with a kind of beauty that nothing in the world could match. 'Souta, I hope you're watching and are smiling down at me from where you are.' Then the door opened and Kagome could see the one she was too marry.

Sango beamed and looked at Miroku, the man of his dreams. It took a while for Sango to agree to Miroku's begging but she eventually said yes, and boy was she glad she did. 'This is the best decision of my life.'

Miroku nudged the half demon next to him. Inuyasha looked up and spotted Kagome, he instantly straightened up. His heart was beating a million miles a second. 'Kagome, she's beautiful.'

Kagome blushed under Inuyasha's gaze. In just a few seconds she would be his wife. The first person to talk to her like a real person would be her husband, the one that she would spend her whole life with. She was ready for it. Ready for the happiness that was soon to come.


End file.
